the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Seslinian the Invincible
Seslinian the Invincible is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the first story in the spin off to Defenders of Earth, The Mammal Wars and marks the first appearance of Seslinian as well as the return of scientists Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska and the only appearance of the latter in the series. Synopsis Irish scientist and criminal Forbflaith Hennessy escapes from prison and flees to Buckinghamshire with intentions to continue her experiments. To do it, she enlists the help of the Women of the Night and creates another experiment which wreaks havoc on Buckinghamshire. Plot For years, Earth has been visited by monsters and has been ravaged by them including Godzilla, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Gyaos, Jiger and Baragon to name a few and in the 51st Century, it gets ravaged once again thanks to the presence of real life dragons in the East and the beginning of the titular Mammal Wars in the West. In the British county of Wiltshire in the city of Salisbury, the trial of Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska come to an end with both women being sentenced to life imprisonment with Katja being sentenced at an undisclosed location while Forbflaith is sentenced to life in Surrey at HMP Bronzefield. However, a month into her sentence Forbflaith is transferred to the Firestorm Institute where she eventually escapes and flees over the border into Buckinghamshire. It is here where she gets into an abandoned laboratory and returns to her scientific days of glory; before she does, the Vixen gets in touch with criminal Karen Armstrong who then selects Eleanor Bywater to carry out Forbflaith's instructions. The instructions are to capture another red fox and when it is brought to Forbflaith, she genetically alters it before injecting it with Neurotropic Iyssavirus A.K.A the Rabies virus. The fox which she dubs as Seslinian or Seslinian the Invincible goes off to kill Forbflaith's enemies and those who condemned her experiments...but the scientist suffers the same fatal flaw that she had in Bounder and the Time Lord. The fox as a result does not go off to kill Forbflaith's enemies and instead goes off to do his own thing and kills a fox hunting party before setting off into Charndon to terrorize it. In doing so, however he gets into a fight with the Army who force him back into Sheephouse Wood. The Army try to kill Seslinian by means of biological weapons, even if it means the destruction of wildlife but the commanding officer states that they end up as destroyers anyway because they either use biological weapons to destroy wildlife or they do not use the weapons and let Seslinian destroy the rest of Charndon. An Army soldier reluctantly releases the gas with the hope to kill Seslinian and it seems to work; but the Army are interrupted by Forbflaith Hennessy who kills a soldier by throwing his gas mask off and exposing him to the poisonous gas. Coming back to the gas, Seslinian unleashes another power: A soldier blacks out in the gas at which point he sees a nightmarish fox face and the sound of Seslinian apparently laughing at him. When the soldier pulls round, he watches in fear alongside the rest of the Army as the gas does not kill the fox; instead, Seslinian absorbs the gas and grows to the size of a wolf. The fox gets his own back and destroys an Armored Personal Carrier full of army soldiers and effectively most of the Army's stockpiles of biological weapons. Very few soldiers are now left with an even smaller pile of chemical weapons, one of which is Phosgene gas. As his creator is arrested by the Army, Seslinian prepares to get revenge but the Army react first and attack him with Phosgene gas which forces the fox to retreat into Sheephouse Wood and possibly even kills him. However, the gas only forces the fox to retreat into the wood and stay there. Days later, Charndon feels Seslinian's wrath: His creator is in military custody and is also receiving medical treatment for the possible effects of the bio weapon that was used to attack the fox, the Army is trying to rebuild Charndon and his Rabies victims are in one of two places: Hospital or in cemeteries having died either in the streets or in hospital. Finally, Sheephouse Wood is placed under quarantine alongside many other people attacked by the fox. The Army is convinced that Seslinian has been destroyed but little do they know that he survived the previous gas attack and he survived the Phosgene gas attack; further details of Seslinian's fate at the end of the story is as follows: "Little did they Army in Buckinghamshire know however, that the fox had survived the Phosgene attack and would be back; and when he would come back, it would be the beginning of The Mammal Wars. But would the fox attack England or defend it? Either way, the West now had one of its own kaiju: Seslinian, also known by various other names: Children knew him as "Superfox", the Army knew him as "Destroyer of Infantries", but the general public and his own creator recognized Seslinian as his birth name...Seslinian the Invincible. Whether he would get another title...would be another story." Original draft In an original draft, the story would have remained the same, however the judges were going to be based on different people: John Hurt, Jeremy Irons, Gordon Ramsay, Robert Rinder and an unknown fifth person. However, while some of the others remained, Clements was changed to Jeremy Irons for good owing to the death of John Hurt in 2017 and the wiki founder considered modelling a character on a deceased actor who died recently as being disrespectful. His voice however is used in a news report warning the people of England about Kouleton in Wolves Attack. As a result, the character that John Hurt was going to be based on was replaced with the basis of actor, game show host and comedian Bradley Walsh. Robert Rinder was also scrapped from the trial because he was not seen to be no nonsense enough so he was possibly thought to be replaced with either John Humphrys or Jeremy Paxman owing to their interrogative interviews. There were also drafts for Forbflaith to be ''freed ''from prison but this idea was scrapped because it would feel that this would draw focus away from the Animals who the series eventually evolves to focus on rather than Defenders of Earth where humans and reptiles are given an equal amount of emphasis. Forbflaith's escape was also felt to add to her criminal background. Links to Defenders of Earth and the Surgeon stories Since The Mammal Wars and Defenders of Earth are set in the same time zone with the former being a spin off of the latter, it is not surprising that Seslinian the Invincible has some connection to Defenders; even if it does however, it's not a very big one since the only connections are shown at the beginning and at the end. At the beginning of the story, it is mentioned: "For years, Earth was either inhabited by monsters or was visited by monsters. Japan had featured Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah to name a few. And in today's climate, it was no different; The world was in the 51st Century and during that time, it had suffered a second Cold War which literally split the world in two alongside war, after war, after war, after war. But to return to monsters, Earth had been either inhabited by monsters or was visited by them and the 51st Century was no different; Eastern Europe and most of Asia had real life dragons that were hell bent on destroying humanity (presumably), but the West had no monsters...yet all that was about to change. What made the West different from the monster sightings in the East of Europe and most of Asia was that these were not the traditional monsters of mythology like the Minotaur, the Manticore or the Hydra...they were normal wild animals. And one thought Russian fairy tale monsters were weird." At the end, the dragon Kilarth is also mentioned as well as the fate that Serbia was forced to be left in which is being left as a ghost country. The series is also linked to the Surgeon stories because it brings back Forbflaith Hennessy, Katja Naganowska and the Students from The Yeti Factor.Category:Literature